Aujourd'hui un chiot Demain un alpha ?
by Kiba no Dokutsu
Summary: une histoire qui ne manque pas de canidés.
1. Chapter 1

Voici mon premier essai d'histoire autour des ninjas de Konoha. Et comme bien sur blablabla je ne possède pas Naruto, ni ses personnages…. Blabla la seule chose que je possède c'est l'inspiration qui m'a amené à écrire cette histoire.

Chapitre 1.

Le ciel était dégagé, seuls quelques nuages s'étirant en de minces filaments sur un fond d'azur tenaient compagnie au soleil qui baignait de ses rayons le village de Konoha en cette matinée de printemps. C'était jour de marché dans le village caché de la feuille mais étrangement les rues étaient d'un calme presque inquiétant. Même la rue principale qui d'habitude grouillait en cette heure d'une foule bigarrée et affairée était déserte, il y régnait un silence quasi religieux. La plupart des commerces étaient fermés et les rares échoppes ouvertes n'accueillaient comme client que le souffle léger de la brise matinale. Leurs propriétaires attendaient la venue d'un quidam, avachis sur leur comptoir, la tête entre leurs mains.

Pourquoi avaient-ils ouverts ? N'entendaient-ils pas cette clameur qui résonnait au loin ? Ce n'est pas dans leurs échoppes mais là bas qu'ils auraient du se trouver. Personne ne viendrait au matin, personne n'arpenterait le centre du village quand toute l'attention des habitants de Konoha se portait sur ce qui se déroulait en périphérie du village. Les gens ne viendraient qu'après midi ou demain, et pendant tout ce temps ils se morfondaient dans leurs boutiques désertes, regrettant de ne pas y être.

Mais où donc ? Là bas, presque à la sortie ouest du village. Plus on s'en rapprochait et plus le murmure se faisait brouhaha, plus la clameur se faisait, liesse, encouragement, déception ou satisfaction. Car aujourd'hui c'était bien là que toute la population de Konaha, shinobis ou simples villageois s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. En ce lieu où les enfants de la feuille faisaient montre de leurs compétences en vue d'obtenir le titre de Chunin lors des affrontements qui opposaient sur le sable de l'arène les jeunes genins des différents villages cachés. Car c'était bien en ce jour de printemps que se jouait la finale sous le regard du cinquième Hokage, du nouveau Kazekage de Suna et des autres dignitaires alliés du Pays du Feu.

Pour la seconde fois depuis qu'elle avait accepté à contre cœur la position d'Hokage, Dame Tsunade assistait à cette démonstration de force et de talents. Pour la seconde fois de sa jeune vie, une certain shinobi à la chevelure en forme d'ananas trouvait cela « ennuyeux » et ne pouvait y couper. Dieu qu'il aurait préféré être allongé sur un toit à regarder défiler les nuages plutôt que de s'inquiéter à ce que tout se passe bien et que tout ces notables gémissants cessent de l'importuner pour être invité à la réception de clôture des examens de Chunin…

Enfin il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter en ce moment. Son mentor, le Jonin Asuma s'inquiétait de plus en plus au vu du combat qui se déroulait en ce moment même. Non qu'il éprouvait une certaine fierté pour le combattant qui avait le dessus dans cet affrontement mais bien pour l'état de son porte monnaie qui risquait de ne pas se remettre de la victoire de plus en plus évidente de son disciple. Quel idiot il avait été de se laisser emmener par la blonde et explosive Ino Yamanaka. Mais pourquoi diable avait-il accepté de motiver son élève par un barbecue à volonté dans le meilleur restaurant de Konoha. L'impétueuse Ino ne cessait d'invectiver le brave Choji, hurlant à tue tête à quelques centimètres seulement des oreilles de son sensei.

Dans l'arène l'héritier des Akimichi affrontait un ninja du pays de l'eau dans un combat qui dés le début avait tourné à son avantage. Son adversaire étant un spécialiste de l'attaque à distance n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner suffisamment du massif shinobi qui a force de décuplements de son corps s'efforçait sans cesse ne laisser aucun espace entre lui et son concurrent. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne le pousse à l'erreur et là, il mettrait fin au combat d'une frappe aussi puissante que rapide. Il était loin le temps où les gestes du jeune ami des papillons étaient lents et maladroits. Choji était à présent fort, agile, rapide et surtout imposant !

La blonde poussa alors un cri hystérique, le shinobi de l'eau venait de commettre une erreur dans sa réception et fut touché pour la première fois, un coup à assommer à bœuf l'atteignit mais il parvint à dévier une partie de sa puissance. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que Choji ne triomphe.

« Asuma senseeiiii je crois qu'on va se régaler… »

La seule réponse qu'obtint Ino fut un long soupir. Le Jonin tira alors une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette, la consumant presque toute entière, se maudissant intérieurement et voyant la paie de plusieurs missions de rang S engloutie dans un estomac qu'il qualifiait de « sans fond ». Mais en son fort intérieur il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, ses élèves avaient tellement progressés qu'il en éprouvait une grande fierté. Cela faisait trois années que Shikamaru avait en premier atteint le grade de Chunin, démontrant par son intelligence et son raisonnement qu'il était un des meilleurs stratèges de Konoha. Ino bien qu'elle avait rejoint le giron de Tsunade afin de se spécialiser dans l'art médical avait elle aussi récemment atteint le grade de Chunin à force de persévérance et de compétition avec sa grande rivale et meilleure amie qu'était Haruna Sakura. Il ne restait plus que Choji…

Une grande clameur résonna dans les gradins lorsque deux mains gigantesques aplatirent le ninja de l'eau mettant une fin à ce duel. Ino sourit à Asuma tout en se caressant le ventre dans une expression narquoise destinée à son sensei. Celui-ci feint l'ignorance en allumant une autre cigarette qui devait bien être sa dixième de la matinée.

« Je pensais que vous alliez cesser de fumer pour Kurenai sensei… »  
« heu… j'ai arrêté shikamaru… »  
« En ma présence seulement… »

Dit la douce voix de Kurenai qui venait de les rejoindre en compagnie de Hyuga Hinata et d'Aburame Shino.

« Hinata tu ne devrais pas être dans l'arêne ? »

Persiffla la blonde avec un sourire enjôleur comme elle seule pouvait le faire.

« Je… heu… oui tu as raison Ino-Kun»

Dit la jeune fille à la chevelure lavande s'encourant vers les vestiaires de l'arêne…

« Shino tu te joindras bien à nous pour cet excellent repas que va nous offrir Asuma senseiii. »

Fit l'aguichante jeune fille en s'agrippant au bras du jeune Aburame qui restait tout aussi imperturbable, posant à peine son regard au travers de ses lunettes sombres sur la courtisane qui semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur lui.

« Non. »

Fut sa seule réponse sur un ton désinvolte et neutre qui lui était si familier.

« Comment çà non ? »

Hurla la blonde alors que Shikamaru plaquait ses mains contre ses oreilles tout en murmurant un « ennuyeux » avant de filer vers la tribune officielle. Asuma lui qui ne voulait pas assister à une crise d'hystérie de son élève cercla de ses bras Kuranai, laissant glisser ses mains sur le ventre de celle-ci avant de l'entrainer vers l'autre côté de la tribune.

« Pas le temps »

Souffla le maître des insectes, restant impassible à toutes les invectives que pouvait émettre la blonde. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur le grand et mystérieux Shino mais celui-ci n'avait jusque là nullement réagit. Elle se tût finalement lorsqu'il pointât un doigt devant sa bouche, Hinata venait de rentrer dans l'arène.

On ne pouvait voir ce que ses yeux fixaient ni même quelle expression son visage affichait car comme à l'accoutumée, il cachait les premiers derrière de petites et sombres lunettes rondes et dissimulait le second sous le col haut, remontant jusque sur son nez, de son parka noir. Lui seul savait qu'ils allaient sans cesse de son amie Hinata jusqu'à son père Hiashi Hyuga le maitre de la maison Hyuga. Homme froid et implacable qui affichait peu d'estime pour son propre sang, portant son attention sur son jeune neveu Neji.

Il faut reconnaître que l'expert du combat aux poings était des plus doué, il avait très vite atteint le rang des Jonin et il se murmurait qu'il servait aussi dans l'ANBU. Bien que sa mine fût impassible, Shino pouvait déceler sur le visage de Neji une certaine fierté et une joie. Fierté d'avoir été convié avec son oncle sur la tribune officielle, même si il devait se tenir debout et en retrait du maître Hyuga. Joie parce que le combat qui se déroulait sous leur yeux tournait en faveur de sa cousine.

Elle aussi avait fait beaucoup de progrès, lente et maladroite, timide et rapidement effrayée. Telle était encore la jeune fille au regard d'ivoire et à la chevelure colorée il y a de cela quelques années mais elle était à présent une jeune femme décidée, gracieuse et agile, maitrisant son don ancestral du Byakugan et l'art du Juken. Elle n'avait certes pas la force physique de nombre de shinobi mais sa dextérité et sa précision y palliait largement. Les seules personnes qui pouvaient encore la déstabiliser hormis son père étaient l'amour de sa jeunesse, Uzumaki Naruto qui la rendait hésitante et bégayante à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait. Heureusement pour sa diction, le jeune blondinet n'était toujours pas revenu de son entrainement avec les légendaire sanin Jiraya. La seconde personne n'était autre que son bruyant équipier de la team 8 Inuzuka Kiba. Le dresseur de chien par son franc parlé et ses manières arrivait bien souvent à l'embarrasser au point de l'en faire rougir.

Le combat dans l'arène tourna court lorsque la fille Hyuga balaya son adversaire sous l'avalanche des deux cent cinquante six points du Hake. Technique qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de l'Hokage qui en fit la remarque au patriarche Hyuga. L'homme se senti investi d'une double fierté, que sa fille se fasse remarquer en bien pour Tsunade sama était notable mais qu'elle ait enfin maitrisé une technique lui seul et Neji avaient jusque là réussi était des plus… glorifiant. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Hinata venait là de regagner quelques points dans l'estime de son père.

Izumo qui faisait office de commentateur annonça au public que les combats de la matinée étaient terminés et que les dernières joutes auraient lieux dans l'après midi. Shino fut rapidement rejoint par Shikamaru en compagnie forcée d'Ino. Suivirent de peu Asuma qui n'avait plus faim rien qu'à entendre Choji lui dire combien de steaks il allait engloutir. Derrière eux venaient Kurenai qui ne pouvait retenir un petit rire quant à la situation de son compagnon et Hinata qui était trop heureuse d'avoir fui la présence de son père et de ses compliments de façade pour rejoindre ses amis où la franchise était de mise, où chaque mot n'avait pas à être pesé avant de le prononcer. Neji, son chaperon, la suivait de peu.

Seuls manquaient au tableau Tenten qui s'entrainait encore sous les encouragements de Lee et de Gai Sensei, lui vantant la puissance et la fougue de la jeunesse. Ainsi que Sakura qui était de garde à l'hôpital et Kiba dont tous savaient qu'il ne viendrait pas.

« Bon alors on y va Asuma Sensei ? C'est que j'ai faim moi »

Lança Choji, ce qui valu un éclat de rire général. Ino profita de l'occasion pour agripper à nouveau le bras de Shino qui se dégagea sans un mot et s'éloigna. Hinata qui remarqua immédiatement le départ de son ami et le rattrapa.

« Mate… Shino-kun ».

Le maitre des insectes s'immobilisa et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« Oui Hinata ? »  
« Tu vas le voir ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Shino-kun… remets lui mon bonjour… »

Dit l'héritière Hyuga sur un ton hésitant ampli d'une certaine mélancolie.

« D'accord. »

Il se remit alors en marche, se dirigeant vers le sud village et la grande forêt. Hinata rejoignit alors le groupe qui avait déjà pris le chemin du restaurant.

* * *

Voilà, un début simple qui sera poursuivit si les critiques le demandent.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici mon premier essai d'histoire autour des ninjas de Konoha. Et comme bien sur blablabla je ne possède pas Naruto, ni ses personnages…. Blabla la seule chose que je possède c'est l'inspiration qui m'a amené à écrire cette histoire.

Chapitre 2

Shino se dirigeait vers le sud du village, il était repassé par le centre et ses immeubles d'appartements pour y faire une emplette dans un petit commerce. L'ami des insectes avançait le long d'un chemin de terre bordé par de petites maisons disposant chacune de leur jardin. Il aimait se balader dans ce coin du village qui le changeait fortement de l'agitation du cœur de Konoha et de la résidence des Aburame.

Le sentier qu'il avait emprunté se terminait en une sorte de cul de sac, débouchant sur un gigantesque mur qui se perdait à l'horizon de part et d'autre. Ce n'était pourtant pas la fin du village. Un petit ruisseau courrait le long de cette enceinte et un pont de bois le traversait pour permettre l'accès à un passage en forme d'arche.

Shino franchi l'ouvrage de bois et passa sous le portique. Il ne put réprimer un sourire intérieur en voyant les deux molosses qui étaient avachis dans l'ombre de la muraille. Ils semblaient profondément endormis. L'experts des insectes savait très bien qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une apparence qui fut confirmée lorsque l'un deux remua de la queue et poussa une sorte de grognement quasi porcin avant de retomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Heureusement pour lui, il était autorisé à aller et venir librement sur le domaine des Inuzuka. Il n'est pas à douter qu'un individu non attendu n'aurait pas été accueilli de la même manière. Il était notoire que cette partie du village était interdite d'accès à tout shinobi ou simple habitant autre que les membres du clan. Même l'ANBU ne pouvait traverser ce domaine sans ordre direct de l'Hokage. Le clan Inuzuka était à ce sujet très intransigeant, protecteur et possessif, en un mot, territorial.

Cela pouvait parfaitement se comprendre, de tous les clans de Konoha il était le plus ancien, à vrai dire il était même déjà présent avant la création du village caché de la feuille. Toute la vallée leur appartenait et c'est en concertation avec le seigneur féodal du pays du feu que Konoha fut bâti sur leur territoire. Les Inuzuka étaient un pilier et un atout majeur du village, ce qui leur accordait quelques privilèges. Entre autre, celui de posséder et de réguler comme bon leur semblait toute cette partie de la vallée.

Shino aimait parcourir ce domaine, il y trouvait une sérénité et un calme sans équivalent hors de son enceinte. Le sol était entièrement recouvert d'herbe et de nombreux arbres déployaient çà et là leurs branchages. L'endroit n'était nullement plat comme dans le reste du village mais légèrement vallonné. Les bâtiments étaient fortement espacés, des maisons individuelles au style mêlant traditions et modernités étaient reliées entre elles par de petits sentiers de terre et de pierres. Quelques bâtiments plus imposants mais sans communes mesures avec ceux des autres clans se dessinaient à la lisière de la forêt. Il ne les avait jamais visité, ni même ne s'était jamais enquit de leur fonction. En fait même si le clan Aburame était le plus proche des Inuzuka dans sa vision du monde, lui, Aburame Shino ne connaissait que peu des mystères du clan canin.

Shino s'était un instant arrêté pour admirer le paysage, qui à chaque fois le fascinait, se remis en marche et pris la direction de la demeure qui trônait majestueusement au sommet d'une colline. Elle n'avait rien de martial tel le fief Hyuga mais il s'en dégageait néanmoins une impression de calme et bien vivre, en un mot elle était accueillante au regard. A peine allait-il frapper à la porte qu'un « Entre Shino » résonna à ses oreilles. Shino passa la porte et ôta ses chaussures. Il venait juste de les déposer sur le rangement quand il se fit projeter sur le sol par trois imposantes boules de poils, les frères Haimaru.

Alors qu'il se débattait au sol pour se défaire des attentions un peu trop hummides des compagnons canins de la maisonnée. Un quatrième molosse vint s'ajouter à la scène mais au lieu de bondir sur ce pauvre Shino qui ne pouvait lutter contre ces adversaires plus nombreux et plus massifs, le canidé au pelage noir et à l'œil unique se contenta de pousser un petit aboiement. Aboiement qui eut pour effet de rappeler ses congénères à l'ordre. Les trois trublions se replièrent aussitôt vers le salon. Laissant libre court au loup de lécher calmement la main que lui tendit l'ami des insectes.

« Merci Kuromaru»

« Placard seconde étagère ! »

Résonna une voix forte et puissante. Shino ne se fit pas prier et comme à chaque fois qu'il venait seul en cette demeure, il se saisit d'un linge dans le rangement pour s'essuyer le visage des résidus de la manifestation excessive d'accueil. Kami, qu'il préférait quand Kiba était avec lui car il évitait ainsi cette séance de bienvenue et s'amusait intérieurement de voir le jeune dresseur subir ce sort sincère mais peu enviable à sa place.

Il gagna le salon et trouva les deux femmes de la maison occupées à l'extrémité de celui-ci dans le coin cuisine. Sans attendre il les rejoignit.

« Tsume Sama, Hana San »

Dit-il en inclinant la tête respectueusement.

« Sel. »  
« Y'en a assez. »  
« SEL j'ai dit. »

Grogna la matriarche des Inuzuka sans relever la tête. Aucune des deux femmes ne lui portait la moindre attention. Elles étaient toute deux affairées au milieu de leurs préparations culinaires.

« SEL SHINO ! »

Aboya la maitresse de lieu. L'Aburame ne se fit pas attendre et passa la salière qui se trouvait sur une petite desserte hors de portée des mains des deux cuisinières. Que cette femme pouvait l'effrayer lorsque pour un rien elle se mettait en rogne.

« Y'en a de trop maintenant. »

Jappa Hana avant de se taire sous le regard noir de sa mère. L'alpha des Inuzuka releva la tête et affubla Shino d'un large sourire tout aussi rassurant qu'inquiétant.

« Tu restes bien manger avec nous. »

Le ton employé était clair il ne s'agissait pas d'une invitation mais bien d'une affirmation. Il se senti piégé et autant l'idée de prendre un repas en tête à tête avec la jeune inuzuka pouvait lui paraître agréable autant celle d'avoir la mère sur le dos lui semblait être une punition et un calvaire. Non pas qu'elle était désagréable ou méchante, bien au contraire, depuis toute ces années qu'il fréquentait les dresseurs de chiens et de loups il avait apprit à les apprécier. A voir la douceur et l'amitié sincère qui se cachait sous leurs apparences sauvages et leurs comportements plus que particuliers. Tsume était juste…effrayante même pour lui l'imperturbable Shino.

« Heu… je… heu… passai juste voir Kiba… »

Bafouilla-t-il, ne pouvant cacher son embarra, devant cette furie il se sentait plus nu qu'un vers. Une perle de sueur froide glissa le long de sa tempe.

«Allons, tu resteras bien Shino. Nous avons préparé une soupe miso aux gyozas grillés. »

Annonça Hana en s'avançant un peu, sauvant le jeune Aburame du regard inquisiteur de Tsume. Il poussa un petit soupir, que pouvait-il faire la mère et la fille s'étaient liguées contre lui et avaient préparés le potage qu'il préférait. Il ne pouvait plus refuser et au fond de lui il ne voulait pas refuser. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et inclina un peu la tête sur le côté.

« Heu et bien c'est demandé si gentiment. Oui. »

« Parfait si tu veux voir le cabochard il est dans sa chambre et donne lui cela à boire. »

Dit Tsume en faisant claquer ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant de tendre au jeune homme un biberon en plastique. Shino écarquilla les yeux derrière ses lunettes sombres. Sa surprise ne passa pas inaperçue par le haussement de ses sourcils.

« Tu comprendras en entrant dans sa chambre. S'il se comporte comme un chiot, il sera nourri comme un chiot. »

Souffla la jeune dresseuse avec un large sourire canin au visage.

« Et si il ne finit pas, dis lui que je lui arracherai la peau du dos.»

Rajouta Tsume tout en faisant grincer ses dents, ce qui généra en Shino un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. 'C'est qu'elle en est bien capable' pensa-t-il. Sans un mot il se contenta de hocher son approbation de la tête et se saisit du biberon qui contenait un liquide pâteux où se mélangeaient les teintes vertes et blanches.

Se dirigeant vers l'escalier menant aux chambres Shino remarqua qu'Akamaru était replié en boule sur le canapé, le regard fixé vers l'écran de télévision. Il était étonné que le fidèle compagnon de Kiba ne fût pas encore venu l'accueillir.

« Hey… Akamaru. »

Annonça le jeune homme, espérant capter l'attention de la petite boule de fourrure blanche mais ce fut en vain, tout ce qu'il obtint fut un gémissant las du chiot, pas même un regard. Ses yeux restant fixé au téléviseur où s'animaient en silence quatre créatures aux costumes rondouillards et colorés. L'un rouge, l'autre mauve, un troisième jaune et le dernier vert, portant tous sur le ventre un grand carré blanc. Il se rapprocha et passa sa main sur le crâne du chiot.

« Tu n'es pas avec Kiba ? »

Lui demanda-t-il, grattant l'animal derrière ses oreilles. La seule réponse fut un gémissement plaintif et la vision d'Akamaru se repliant plus encore sur lui-même.

« Non, mon idiot de frère c'est disputé avec hier soir et depuis, le pauvre chéri reste prostré là à regarder en boucle cette…. Ce truc à la télé »

Commenta Hana en gesticulant des mains d'un air dépité depuis le plan de travail de la cuisine. Shino resta de marbre mais intérieurement il était affreusement surpris et choqué que son meilleur ami puisse s'être fâché aussi longtemps avec son compagnon. Il les avait déjà vu se disputer mais c'était pour le dernier morceau d'un steak ou quand Kiba agissait trop stupidement et qu'Akamaru devait rappeler qu'il était le cerveau du duo.

Shino se pencha alors au dessus de l'adorable petite créature et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Akamaru émit alors un petit cri de joie et remua la queue, léchant affectueusement sa main. Il se redressa et s'assit sagement, regardant Shino grimper les escaliers. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de Kiba il frappa délicatement celle-ci et attendit un instant.

« Laisse-moi Shino ! Va-t-en ! »

------------------

Voilà, un peu plus court que prévu… la suite viendra si il y a quelques commentaires, plus qu'un seul cette fois car c'est assez décevant de voir le nombre de visiteurs en rapport au nombre de commentaires laissés.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici mon premier essai d'histoire autour des ninjas de Konoha. Et comme bien sur blablabla je ne possède pas Naruto, ni ses personnages…. Blabla la seule chose que je possède c'est l'inspiration qui m'a amené à écrire cette histoire.

Chapitre 3

« Laisse-moi Shino ! Va-t-en ! »

L'adolescent aux lunettes noires ignora complètement la remarque et entra dans la chambre de Kiba. D'un rapide coup d'œil il examina la pièce et compris pourquoi on lui avait remis un biberon. Sur la droite de la porte gisaient les restes d'un plateau de petit déjeuner, étalant au sol un mélange de riz, de poisson, de viande mais aussi le contenu d'une théière et d'un bol de fruits tranché en dés, victimes muettes d'une crise de colère du maitre chien.

Connaissant la maitresse de maison, Shino s'étonna de ne pas trouver le corps brisé de l'auteur de ce forfait dans un coin de la pièce. Au lieu de cela il y avait l'éternel capharnaüm où se mêlaient vêtements sales jetés négligemment çà et là, fourbi d'armes en tous genres. Ce désordre manifeste tranchait du tout au tout avec l'ordre et la propreté qui régnaient dans le reste de la maisonnée.

L'ami des insectes fixa du regard le garçon allongé sur le lit, il éprouvait pour lui une certaine tristesse. Kiba depuis leur plus jeune âge était son meilleur ami, comme pour beaucoup d'Aburame et d'Inuzuka, ces deux là avaient tissé des liens solides depuis leur tendre enfance. Les deux clans se comprenaient, se respectaient et se soutenaient mutuellement à merveille. Il s'entendait si bien avec eux qu'en leur présence et à l'abri d'autres regards il laissait tomber le masque de Shino l'imperturbable, celui que rien n'émeut, celui qui n'exprime jamais ses sentiments, ses émotions.

Intérieurement il imaginait ce que pouvait ressentir Kiba, une colère et une rage à tout démolir. S'il se trouvait à sa place, il éprouverait sûrement les mêmes émotions, à ceci prés qu'il ne les exprimerait pas, ce que l'ami des canidés ne se privait pas de faire et ce au plus grand dam de son entourage.

« Casse-toi Shino s'il te plait. »

Grogna le brun depuis son lit.

« Une menace et une politesse dans la même phrase tu es vraiment un étrange sac à puces. »

Lui rétorqua l'Aburame non sans esquisser un sourire masqué par l'encolure de son parka. L'alité lança un regard plein de hargne tout en sachant qu'il ne franchirait jamais le bouclier derrière lequel se cachait son meilleur ami. Il songea un instant à lui renvoyer une pique mais il savait que c'était vain, Shino lui répondrait du tac au tac. Il se replia alors dans son dernier retranchement et jeta un de ses oreillers en direction de l'ami des insectes. Geste futile et puéril sans aucun effet, le jeune aux lunettes ayant subtilement esquivé l'objet qui alla s'écraser contre le mur, pile là où le petit déjeuner avait fini.

« On emploie un torchon pour nettoyer, pas un oreiller. »

« Grrmmphh »

Fut la seule réponse du brun alors qu'il recouvrait son visage d'un autre oreiller, espérant ainsi faire disparaître la présence de son ami. L'Aburame poussa un soupir intérieur et examina son compagnon d'enfance. Cela faisait à présent prés de quatre années qu'ils avaient réussi le collège de Konoha, devenant ainsi des genins de la feuille. Kiba n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Fait étonnant, il était toujours tel qu'à la cérémonie de fin d'études. Là où lui et ses compagnes de promotion avait grandi, avaient abandonné l'enfance pour devenir de presque jeunes adultes la maitre chien, lui, était resté le même petit garçon.

Un mystère de la croissance des Inuzuka se dit-il à lui-même avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il fixa un instant l'imposant plâtre qui recouvrait entièrement sa jambe droite et au travers duquel perçaient quelques tiges métalliques. Il plongea sa main dans une poche de son parka et en ressorti un petit paquet de papier qu'il entrouvrit, laissant quelques volutes de fumée s'en échapper. On put alors entendre de profonds reniflements venir de sous les oreillers avant de voir une frimousse auburn en émerger. Les yeux du jeune brun pétillaient d'appétit.

« Shino… »

Dit d'une voix douce l'héritier du clan canin

« Oui Kiba ? »  
« C'est bien des… »  
« Tu as cassé ton nez aussi ? Je croyais que c'était seulement ta jambe ? »

Le dresseur secoua vivement la tête en signe de désapprobation.

« Alors tu sais ce que c'est. »  
« Je peux en avoir ? »  
« Mmmhhh… Ca dépend…»

« Nani…. »

Répliqua Kiba sur un ton outragé.

« Tu n'as pas été très sage ces dernier jours. Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué le comment de ceci. »

Souffla le maitre des insectes en désignant du doigt l'imposant plâtre.

Kiba renâcla et pesta tel un animal contraint à accomplir quelque chose qu'il ne désirait pas faire. Il ferma alors les yeux…

* * *

« Très Bien, fin du temps imparti, posez vos crayons, nous allons ramasser vos copies »

Annonça d'une voix douce Anko.

Kiba regarda autour de lui, balayant les pupitres et les surveillants du regard. La situation était presque la même qu'il y avait trois années de cela, la moitié des participants avait déjà été prise sur le fait par les examinateurs et impitoyablement éliminée de l'examen de chuunin. C'était pour lui la seconde fois qu'il se présentait à ce test et cette fois il triompherait. Plus rien ne l'écarterait de son destin. Il obtiendrait ce qu'il méritait plus que tout. Plus de blond impétueux et braillard pour l'humilier en utilisant de moyens déloyaux. Plus de mission de traque pour retrouver ce maudit traitre, ce déserteur, cette peste d'Uchiha. Tout était de leur faute si on l'avait privé de titre du chuunin jusque là. Mais cette fois, lui, Inuzuka Kiba remporterait le tournoi et tous reconnaitront sa valeur. Et lorsque Naruto reviendrait il le défierait pour obtenir sa vengeance, le blond allait payer pour l'affront fait lors de leur premier examen. Il fit grincer ses dents et afficha un sourire bestial.

« INUZUKA KIBA ! »

Cria Ibiki en abatant son poing sur le pupitre pour le sortir de ses pensées. Ce qui le fit bondir en arrière.

« Hai Ibiki Sensei »

« Tu es sourd ou quoi ? »

Kiba se gratta la nuque d'une main et esquissa une mimique dont il avait secret.

« File dans l'autre pièce pour la suite de l'examen. »

« Hai ! »

Le jeune dresseur ne se fit pas prier et se dirigea vers la sortie, Akamaru dans ses bras. 'Maudit Naruto' grommela-t-il, persuadé que c'était encore de sa faute si il avait été distrait lorsque l'examinateur l'avait appelé…

* * *

« NANI ? Kakashi Sensei ? »

Son visage était tout rouge de colère et de frustration. Comment osait-il lui proposer cela ! Il serra les poings et fit grincer ses dents, ses crocs et ongles s'étaient allongés, laissant la part animale en lui prendre le dessus.

« Tu as des oreilles à ce que je sache Kiba… Alors tu as parfaitement entendu ma proposition… A moins que tu ne sois trop bête pour la comprendre… »

Annonça le juunin au bandeau, le regard plongé dans le dernier exemplaire des 'Icha Icha'.

« JAMAIS ! »

Hurla le jeune homme qui avait un petit chiot blanc sur le crâne.

« Est-ce là ton choix ? »

« Tout à fait ! Plutôt échouer que cela. »

« Bien alors tu peux sortir par cette porte et attendre, nous viendrons vous entretenir après. D'ici là interdiction de parler avec quiconque.»

Fit l'homme au sharingan en désignant vaguement de la main une des trois sorties de la pièce….

* * *

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il attendait dans cette petite pièce, d'autres shinobi étaient venus le rejoindre et tous étaient restés muets. Cette attente l'avait tellement ennuyé qu'il s'était endormi. Kiba fut sorti de son sommeil par un bruit bref et violent que tous présents purent reconnaître comme celui d'une gifle. Il bondit sur ses jambes au moment même où la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une Hinata toute rouge suivie d'un Kakashi qui se frottait la joue.

« Oui oui cette porte là Hinata »

Gémissait le ninja copieur suivit d'un Ibiki et d'une Anko morts de rire. L'héritière de Hyuga se retourna et lui lança un regard noir.

« Ne me faite plus jamais ce genre de proposition Kakishi Sensei ou même Maitresse Tsunade Sama ne saura vous soigner ! »

L'homme à la crinière d'albâtre resta figé sur place un bref instant, sachant que ce n'étaient pas là paroles en l'air. Il secoua la tête et tenta de reprendre consistance devant tous les genins présent qui le fixaient des yeux.

« Parfait. Vous avez réussi le second test. Contrairement à vos camarades absents vous avez compris qu'un ninja doit parfois renoncer à réussir une mission quitte à passer pour un moins que rien. Mais il est pire encore de trahir et d'abandonner les siens pour réussir cette mission. »

Sur ce Kakashi replongea dans son livre et disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

« Bon et bien repos pour tous jusqu'à la prochaine épreuve demain à l'aube terrain numéro sept. »

Annonça Anko….

* * *

Kiba avançait aux cotés d'Hinata, Akamaru les suivait trottant sur ses petites pattes, deux rouleaux de parchemins dans sa gueule. Ils traversaient l'espace ouvert séparant la forêt de la tour d'observation.

« Il n'y a encore personne… sommes-nous les premiers Kiba. »

Demanda la jeune fille à la chevelure lavande. Le brun renifla et se tourna vers elle en souriant.

« Hormis Asuma et Shikamaru, il n'y a personne. »

Il pointa alors le sommet de la tour et cercla ses mains autour de sa bouche.

« DEBOUT SHIKAMARU ! »

Hurla le dresseur de canidés. Tout ce qu'il obtint en retour fut un sac jeté dans sa direction et un 'Ennuyeux' avant de voir Asuma se réceptionner au sol devant eux.

« Félicitations, vous êtes les premiers et donc qualifiés directement pour l'épreuve finale qui aura lieu dans six jours. D'ici là, quartier libre. »

---------------

Kiba se tenait sur ses quatre membres, son visage était couvert de poussière, poussière qui s'était agglutinée avec la sueur qui coulait le long de ses tempes, formant une pellicule de boue. Sous la chaleur de l'effort il avait jeté au sol son manteau et ôté les plaques protectrices de son abdomen. La transpiration perlait sa peau que l'on distinguait nettement au travers des mailles de son t-shirt. Il releva la tête et fixa du regard une parfaite copie de lui-même.

« Allez Akamaru on recommence ! GATSUUGA KONBI HENGE !»

Cria-t-il en s'élançant dans un tourbillon. Son sosie et partenaire l'imita immédiatement et se lança lui aussi dans un tourbillon de griffes et de crocs. Rebondissant sur les rochers et les arbres avant de se rapprocher pour fondre sur leur cible d'entrainement. Cette fois ils allaient réussir Kiba en était persuadé, ils allaient fusionner leurs tornades et en décupler la puissance d'impact.

Mais il semble que les esprits n'étaient pas du même avis, on moment de se rejoindre les deux complices n'étaient pas parfaitement synchronisés et leurs tourbillons se repoussa violement envoyant valser le brun contre un arbre, brisant de nombreuses branches. Quant à son double il fini contre un rocher, poussant un petit cri de douleur et reprenant sa forme initiale.

« Akamaru ! »

Hurla, le dresseur en fonçant rejoindre son ami canin, il le serra dans ses bras et l'inspecta pour voir si il n'avait aucune blessure. Celui-ci se débattu pour se libérer de l'étreinte

« _Je vais bien… Désolé c'est ma faute… On recommence._ »

Aboya la petite boule de poil. Son maitre pouvait sentir dans ses propos la hargne et la colère de l'animal. Depuis l'aube ils tentaient vainement de parachever cette nouvelle technique et ce depuis trois jours consécutifs, hélas, sans aucun succès. Mais l'un comme l'autre étaient des plus têtus et n'étaient pas prêts à renoncer.

Dans un petit nuage de fumée Akamaru repris la forme humaine de son compagnon et bondit à l'autre bout de la clairière, laissant un grognement remonter de sa gorge. Kiba fit de même et se positionna à l'opposé. Tous deux s'élancèrent avec force et détermination mais le résultat n'en fut guère plus probant. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de recommencer encore et encore et encore…

L'épuisement et l'agacement gagnaient sur eux, chaque nouvelle tentative se faisait plus imprécise mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait reconnaître qu'il était plus que temps pour eux de se reposer et de reprendre des forces.

Et ce qui devait arriver fini par se produire. Trop imprécis, trop impétueux leurs tourbillons de crocs s'heurtèrent violement en totale désynchronisation. Le choc fut si violent qu'Akamaru en perdit connaissance et repris sa forme naturelle, projeté à toute vitesse vers le sol et les rochers acérés de ce coin de la clairière. Heureusement Kiba avait lui aussi été repoussé dans cette direction.

« Akamaru »

Hurla-t-il agrippant le chiot entre ses bras. Malheureusement pour le dresseur il était trop tard pour lui se redresser et amortir sa propre chute. Au moins Akamaru sera sauf pensa Kiba en voyant le sol rocailleux se rapprocher inexorablement. Il heurta de plein fouet les pierres. Un hurlement atroce de douleur se fit entendre puis le silence revint sur cette partie de la forêt.

* * *

«…. Et lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans mon lit avec cette…. »

Fit le garçon de la maison en désignant son plâtre. Shino qui avait écouté tout le récit sans dire mot, regarda Kiba et lui tendit un rocher au coco.

« Tu as de la chance qu'il existe un petit chiot très intelligent qui a prévenu ta mère et Tsunade sama…. A se demander pourquoi on pourrait se disputer avec… Non ? »

L'alité qui venait d'engloutir d'une traite le biscuit encaissa les mots de son ami comme une série de coups de masse…. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête, aussi têtu, aussi borné, aussi égoïste qu'il en était venu à ses quereller avec celui qui depuis le jour de leur rencontre était tout pour lui et à qui il devait plus d'une fois la vie… Ses yeux s'embrumèrent et les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

« Akamaruuu. »

Cria-t-il d'une voix aigue et pleine d'émotions. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour entendre les bruits de pattes dans les escaliers de bois puis voir la porte s'ouvrir d'un trait et une petite boule de poils bondir sur le lit et se dresser dans les bras du brun. Kiba se confondait tout en excuses, frottant son visage contre celui du chiot, s'échangeant des gémissements qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre.

Shino profita des retrouvailles entre maitre et partenaire pour se saisir d'un des biscuits et le porter à sa bouche. Mais il n'eut pas le plaisir d'en gouter la saveur. Peu avant qu'il ne referme ses dents dessus une main agile et rapide le lui déroba.

« Merci shino »

Fit la sœur ainée sur un ton défiant tout en croquant bruyamment le biscuit avant de s'agenouiller prés de l'entrée et de ramasser les reliquats du plateau de petit déjeuner. Un large sourire s'affichait sur son visage, visiblement elle partageait la joie de voir son petit frère redevenu ami avec la boule de poils immaculée.

« Mais de rien Hana san. »

« Hana suffit tu le sais bien. Félicitations de les avoir remis ensemble, tu as réussi là ou mère et moi avons échoué lamentablement. Même Sakura a jeté l'éponge… Elle parlait de lui broyer les os s'ils n'avaient pas fait la paix lors de sa prochaine visite. »

L'Aburame inclina la tête sur le côté, en effet la jeune Haruno en était bien capable et ses menaces n'étaient jamais à prendre à la légère. Loin était le temps où la jeune enfant au large front et la chevelure rose pleurnichait sans arrêt et trouvait tout trop dur, trop difficile. Le cinquième Hokage l'avait acceptée à ses côtés et l'avait métamorphosée en une sorte de… mini Tsunade ou presque.

« Et elle aurait bien raison mais je l'aurais déjà brisé avant sa venue… si notre sauveur n'était intervenu. »

Dit une voix plus sévère et plus immiscente, une voix qui plongeait au plus profond de ceux qui l'entendait et imposait un respect tinté d'une certaine crainte. Une main ferme vint caresser avec force la chevelure du porteur de lunette tandis qu'une autre plongea dans le paquet et s'empara d'un autre biscuit. Il crut un instant que la maitresse des lieux allait lui broyer le crâne tellement le geste affectif était vigoureux. Il ne s'y ferait jamais.

Heureusement pour lui son attention se porta sur son fils et elle plaqua son visage à quelques centimètres seulement du sien.

« Tu va mieux pup ? »

Kiba opina de la tête et laissa un sourire fendre son visage.

« Oui mère. »

« Tant mieux. Alors avale moi ce biberon de suite avant que je ne le fasse rentrer autrement. »

Jappa la dominante dans un sourire mi humain mi bestial qui laissait voir ses crocs acérés. Kiba ne se fit pas prier et vida d'un trait, non sans grimacer, le bocal de son infect breuvage. A peine avait-il eut fini qu'il se vit présenté un autre rocher à la noix de coco. Akamaru en reçut un ainsi qu'Hana et Tsume englouti le dernier laissant le pauvre Shino sans avoir pu y gouter. Son ami d'enfance voyant cela lui sourit et lui tendit son biscuit avant de fixer la petite boule de poils qui s'apprêtait à dévorer le sien. Le chiot poussa alors une série de grognements et son dresseur lui répondit en lui grattant la tête derrière les oreilles. Ils partagèrent leur friandise.

« Heu mère, qui surveille les gyosa ? »

Demanda Hana.

« Kuro… »

Commença la matriarche avant de s'encourir par la porte suivie de sa première née.

« Kuromaruuu ! »

Crièrent-elles toutes les deux en y ajoutant bon nombre de menaces. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent dans les yeux et éclatèrent de rire. Il semblait que le potage se mangerait sans accompagnement de gyosa.

* * *

Voilà fin du chapitre trois.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici mon premier essai d'histoire autour des ninjas de Konoha. Et comme bien sur blablabla je ne possède pas Naruto, ni ses personnages…. Blabla la seule chose que je possède c'est l'inspiration qui m'a amené à écrire cette histoire.

Chapitre 4

Cela faisait quatre semaines qu'il endurait ce carcan, cette prison, quatre semaines qu'il n'avait pu quitter sa chambre, triste réduit de son univers alors qu'il pouvait entendre le monde extérieur l'appeler de ses sons et de ses fragrances printanières. Étrangement Kiba souriait en cette matinée. La présence de sa mère, de sa sœur, celle de Shino et de Sakura dans sa chambre ne le gênait nullement en ce jour. D'ordinaire il aurait hurlé et gesticulé pour qu'on libère son espace vital mais pas cette fois.

Aujourd'hui était le jour de sa libération. Le jour où il comptait bien récupérer sa mobilité. Dans sa tête il avait déjà planifié la promenade qu'il allait effectuer avec Akamaru.

Sakura regarda une dernière fois le plâtre avec amusement. Cette simple vision lui donnait envie de fracasser son poing sur le crâne du brun tant il était marqué de griffures et d'autres traces qui, connaissant l'énergumène, aurait bien pu être des morsures car il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus, l'Inuzuka lui avait fait subir les pires traitements en voulant s'en débarrasser lui-même. Heureusement Tsunade sama, son chichou lui avait appris à imprégner les plâtres de son chakra pour les renforcer et leur permettre de résister aux gesticulations des shinobi un peu trop remuant et indisciplinés.

La disciple du cinquième Hokage concentra alors son chakra dans la pointe de ses doigts, entourant ceux-ci d'une lueur verdâtres. Délicatement, méticuleusement elle se mit à découper la gangue qui emprisonnait la jambe droite du jeune maitre chien. Elle ne vit pas la moue de désagrément que firent dans son dos les deux ainées lorsque les morceaux blanchâtres se séparèrent libérant une odeur très renfermée aux narines de Shino et de l'infirmière au large front mais surtout très mâle à l'odorat des deux femelles de la maison.

« Et bien la première chose qu'on va faire Kiba c'est te nettoyer cela… Tu es le pire qu'il m'a été donné de déplâtrer. »

Fit la shinobi médecin en agitant une main devant son visage pour chasser les effluves.

« Au diable cela Sakura je vais courir avec Akamaru… Marre d'être…. »

Jappa l'alité en essayant de se redresser. Il ne put finir sa phrase, repoussé avec force dans ses oreillers par la main ferme de son infirmière.

« Hey ! Où crois-tu aller ainsi ! »  
« SAKURRRR…. !!! »

Shino leva les yeux au ciel mais n'en laissa rien voir, bien à l'abri derrière l'onyx de ses lunettes. La mère et la fille pouffèrent d'un petit rire à la vue de l'oreiller s'abattant sur le visage du maitre chien, étouffant toute velléité.

« Silence ! Ordre du médecin ! Et ne me fait pas employer la manière forte. T'espère aller où ? Dans ton état Kiba tu as besoin de rééducation, deux à trois semaines, plus si tu n'es pas coopératif. »

Tout en administrant son sermon la jeune shinobi accentuait la pression de l'oreiller, appliquant son chakra dans les muscles de son bras pour contrer les efforts et gesticulations désespérés du jeune brun pour se libérer. Il fallut néanmoins plusieurs minutes et une presque suffocation pour que l'Inuzuka admette sa défaite. Ses yeux virèrent à nouveaux au rouge lorsqu'il la vit revenir du cabinet de toilette avec une bassine et une éponge.

« Cela suffit Inuzuka ! »

Grogna-t-elle alors qu'il avait à peine entrouvert la bouche pour protester.

« Maaannn st'euplait… »

Gémit le jeune en direction de sa mère, le regard plein de supplications. L'alpha du clan inclina alors la tête sur le côté et lui sourit avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Sakura, la retenant dans son geste.

« Sakura, viens prendre un thé… Il est assez grand pour se nettoyer seul. »

Le ton avait été doux mais il n'en restait pas moins un ordre. La jeune infirmière posa le bassin et l'éponge avant de se redresser et d'accompagner les autres femmes de la maison. Non sans se retourner avant de sortir, fixant les yeux du jeune Kiba.

« Et que ce soit bien propre ! »  
« Ca le sera, j'y veillerai. »  
« Shino… »

Coupa sur un ton étonné Sakura qui ne put poursuivre sa phrase, poussée délicatement hors de la pièce. Elle aurait voulu protester à son tour mais la porte se ferma devant elle.

« Merci vieux. »  
« De rien. Bon nettoie ca correctement ou vais-je devoir le faire. »  
« GGNNNFFF ca ira »

Grogna-t-il avant de s'exécuter.

« T'es vraiment un sale cabot tu sais… Tu imaginais courir comme un chiot juste parce qu'on allait enlever le plâtre. Il te faudra un temps avec les béquilles… Rappelle toi Lee… il lui a fallu du temps pour revenir au top de sa forme, des semaines…. Et lui au moins était conciliant avec son traitement.»

Annonça d'un ton sans émotion l'Aburame, poursuivant un but que lui seul connaissait…D'un mouvement rapide il esquiva l'éponge.

« Raaahh ne me parle pas de ce… Tu vas voir je serais sur pieds bien plus rapidement que lui. Pas vrai Akamaru ? Nous allons leur montrer qui sont les meilleurs ! Donne moi ces béquilles on va prendre le thé avec elles. Ca sent les biscuits à la noix de coco !»

La petite boule de poils avait bondi sur le lit et aboyait son approbation en remuant frénétiquement la queue. De son côté Shino esquissa un sourire masqué par le haut col de son parka, elle avait surement ouvert la boite aux rochers. Si lui et Tsume s'y mettaient ensemble ils pouvaient tout faire faire à l'impétueux et borné Kiba et ce de son plein gré. Avant de ramasser les béquilles il lui lança un short long qui trônait au sommet d'une pile de vêtements.

« Enfile çà. Te voir en fundoshi dans le salon ne me gênera pas ni ta mère ou ta sœur mais si tu descends ainsi Sakura va t'expédier direct à l'hôpital. »

Kiba baissa les yeux et examina la situation, hormi le fundoshi et son T-Shirt il ne portait rien d'autre. La frimousse rose avait accepté de le voir ainsi dans son lit en tant que patient. Mais de le voir dans cette tenue en tant qu'ôte de sa maison, elle risquait fort l'apoplexie tellement sa colère serait grande.

« De voir un vrai mâle ? »

Répliqua-t-il avec un large sourire animalier sur le visage.

« Vantard ! »

Pouffa Shino en posant les béquilles contre le coin du lit avant d'aider Kiba à enfiler le short et à se relever… Au rez-de-chaussée, assise à la grande table de la cuisine, Inuzuka Tsume esquissa sans raison apparente un petit sourire avant d'engloutir un rocher à la noix de coco.

………………………….

Sakura parcourait rapidement les feuilles du dossier que lui avait remis Hana. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil moelleux au milieu l'immense salon de la maison. Elle qui d'ordinaire pestait contre les visites à domicile, appréciait venir ici, elle trouvait dans le voisinage un calme hors du brouhaha quotidien de Konoha. Le seul point noir était le patient, souvent aigri, turbulent, têtu. C'est là tout ce qu'était d'ordinaire Inuzuka Kiba à ses yeux. Du moins s'était ainsi qu'elle l'avait connu pendant les quatre semaines durant lesquelles il portait son plâtre. Le jour et la nuit en comparaison de maitre chien docile, compréhensif, convenant et motivé qu'il était depuis qu'on lui avait ôté ce carcan médical. Sa rééducation il faisait tout pour la réussir et ce dans les plus brefs délais. Encore un peu et elle le qualifierait de Lee numéro deux, le blabla sur la fougue et la puissance de la jeunesse en moins.

« Parfait Kiba, tu as fais d'excellent progrès et tu ne montres plus signe de tes blessures. Je vais prévenir Tsunade sama que tu es apte à reprendre le service actif. Bon pour le service.»

Fit-elle en refermant le dossier, un sourire naissant à la commissure des lèvres.

« Merci Sakura »

Murmura le brun en déposant un rapide et chaste bisou sur la joue de la fille à la chevelure rose avant de s'enfuir dans un ricanement canin suivit de prés par Akamaru. Les mains de l'infirmière se fermaient déjà en poings, prête à bondir pour le rattraper et lui faire payer cette familiarité non autorisée.

« Sakura ! Thé ! »

Les petits poils sur la nuque de la jeune fille se dressèrent instantanément. Kami que cette matriarche était inquiétante. Elle aurait voulu bondir après l'impudent mais désobéir à l'alpha des Inuzuka était un risque contre lequel sa colère n'avait aucune chance de l'emporter Elle se résigna donc et puis le cabot n'avait fait qu'agir impulsivement comme toujours. Sans compter que le geste partait d'une bonne intention.

Ce soir là Kiba ne rentra que très tard au domaine, il avait passé toute la journée à courir dans la forêt en compagnie de son fidèle compagnon canidé. Ce retour tardif lui valu bien des soucis, Tsume étant très à cheval sur la ponctualité, il gagna un aller direct dans sa chambre, sans repas, l'alpha ayant décrété qu'il connaissait les horaires et qu'il était hors de question qu'il salisse à nouveau le plan de travail alors qu'elle venait de le nettoyer. Son estomac pouvait bien crier famine, il était moins douloureux que sa fesse droite qui piqua durant les deux jours suivants.

Le jeune dresseur reprit ses séances d'entrainement dans sa clairière. Une zone qu'il appréciait particulièrement pour être traversée par un petit cours d'eau ce qui lui permettait de se nettoyer après l'effort. Il se sentait vexé par la facilité des missions que lui confiait à nouveau l'hokage. Sous prétexte de ne pas forcer sur sa jambe il se voyait attribuer des missions dignes des apprentis shinobi encore à l'académie.

Qu'importe cette frustration ce qui l'ennuyait le plus… non ce qui l'énervait le plus était cette incapacité à réussir leur nouvelle attaque combinée. Cela faisait à nouveau quatre jours qu'ils détaillaient chaque mouvement, chaque geste, chaque respiration afin d'obtenir une parfaite synchronisation mais celle-ci échouait sans cesse au moment du contact final. Et pourtant aucun des deux compères ne voulaient y renoncer c'était faisable. Il y avait bien la possibilité de demander à Hana voir même à sa mère mais la fierté du jeune dresseur était telle qu'il refusait de s'abaisser de la sorte… du moins pas pour le moment.

Il avait cogité toute la nuit sur une nouvelle approche, probablement moins puissante au final mais restant largement au dessus de ce que des tornades distinctes pouvaient délivrer. Ce matin là il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en engloutissant ses crêpes au petit déjeuner. Tous deux filèrent droit vers leur terrain d'entrainement après avoir été congédié du bureau de l'Hogake, pas de mission pour eux ce jour. Tant mieux Kiba n'en voulait pas il avait trop hâte d'essayer sa nouvelle stratégie.

Arrivé au milieu de l'espace dégagé ils aperçurent immédiatement le kunai planté dans la souche d'un vieil arbre depuis longtemps abattu au sol. Il jeta sa tête en arrière et huma fortement l'air avant de fixer Akamaru d'un air perplexe. La petite boule de poils secoua sa tête et gémit. Lui aussi ne percevait aucune présence. Mais le kunai était bien là et ce n'était pas un des leurs qu'ils auraient oublié. Le brun s'en approcha, inspectant minutieusement les alentours pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas piégés. Qui avait bien pût venir ici ? C'était loin de tous les autres terrains d'entrainement et aucun sentier ne conduisait à cet endroit. Il n'avait jamais amené personne ici, ni même révélé l'existence de ce lieu qu'il considérait presque comme une extension de son territoire au point d'en avoir marqué le périmètre.

Mais l'évidence était bien là quelqu'un s'était introduit sur son territoire et cet intrus avait laissé trace de sa forfaiture. La rage et la colère le consumaient, il voulait savoir de qui il s'agissait pour corriger l'impudent. Après s'être assuré de l'inoffensivité du Kunai il l'arracha du bois et le porta à ses narines inspirant frénétiquement pour y déceler toute odeur possible. Il fit de même avec le petit parchemin qui y était attaché mais sans succès. Il déplia celui-ci et fit un bond en arrière laissant tomber au sol le Kunai et son message. Dessus on pouvait lire :

Gaatsuga Konbi Henge : laisse-le être lui-même.

* * *

Voilà fin du chapitre quatre. Je pense que ce sera le dernier si il n'y pas de commentaires… C'est assez désespérant de voir qu'on a eut une trentaine de lecteurs mais qu'aucun n'a posté ne fusse que pour dire continue c'est sympa.


End file.
